bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Emperatriz Cataclismo Feeva
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60666 |no = 867 |element = Oscuro |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = Una antigua discípula del emperador sagrado Karna Masta que fue sellada en Ishgria. Al verse sellada en una barrera con sus compañeros luchando entre ellos, Feeva decidió no unirse a la refriega, sino que conservó su poder. Después de que los discípulos hubieran luchado durante largo tiempo, apareció el dios supremo que prometió acabar con ellos. Esto la motivó a liberar por fin su verdadero poder, como si hubiera estado esperando a que ocurriera algo así. Gracias a la oportuna intervención de Feeva, el dios falló al destruir a los Seis Pilares y solo logró sellarlos. |summon = Certain fear. Certain malice. I swear to overcome it all! |fusion = You have my thanks. Heh, who would have thought I'd be able to speak to someone this freely again. |evolution = I need to return to that world! There are still things I must do there! |hp_base = 4925 |atk_base = 1933 |def_base = 1878 |rec_base = 1873 |hp_lord = 6371 |atk_lord = 2402 |def_lord = 2329 |rec_lord = 2302 |hp_anima = 7263 |rec_anima = 2064 |atk_breaker = 2640 |def_breaker = 2091 |atk_guardian = 2164 |def_guardian = 2567 |rec_guardian = 2183 |def_oracle = 2210 |hp_oracle = 6014 |rec_oracle = 2659 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Ola del dios de la guerra |lsdescription = Llena la barra de BB bastante más rápido. Aumento considerable de la obtención de CBs (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla) producida al hacer saltar chispas. |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Magna Nebula |bbdescription = Combo de 28 ataques fuertes de oscuridad a todos los enemigos. Aumento considerable de ATQ, DEF y REC durante 3 turnos. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 28 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 28 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Asalto de obsidiana |sbbdescription = Combo de 36 ataques fuertes de oscuridad a todos los enemigos. Aumenta considerablamente la obtención de CBs (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla) y CCs (15px|link=Cristal Corazón) durante 3 turnos. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 36 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 36 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Ferus Astaroth |ubbdescription = Combo de 22 ataques fuertes de oscuridad a todos los enemigos. Aumento considerable de ATQ, DEF y REC durante 3 turnos. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 15 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 26 |cbmbb = 28 |cbmsbb = 36 |cbmubb = 22 |es = Bendición de la vida |esitem = |esdescription = Añade la posibilidad de recuperar ligeramente PS cuando recibe ataques y absorbe PS cuando ataca. |evofrom = 60665 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |rare = 2 |honor = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Discípulos de los Dioses |addcatname = Feeva 3 }}